


Someday

by BasilHellward



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, S3 E17 'The Primal Riddle', Wordcount: 500-1.000, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilHellward/pseuds/BasilHellward
Summary: "You miss him, huh?"Oswald turns his head, but he doesn't meet Victor's eyes. "What makes you think that?" he says, his voice thick. He clears his throat, hoping Victor won't notice."The way you looked at him on the TV earlier. The way you were looking at the painting just now."





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing I wrote after watching S3 E17. Oswald/Victor Fries didn't come up as a suggestion in the relationship box, don't tell me I'm the only one who ships this?!  
> Unbeta'd and kind of rushed so if you see any mistakes or have constructive criticism, please leave a comment! Enjoy :)

Oswald sighs, standing alone in his gloomy sitting room, the only sources of light the fireplace at the other end of the room and the moonlight peeking through the drapes. 

He traces a finger around the curve of the bright green question mark painted over his face on the portrait. He doubts that's going to come off. Not that he plans on keeping the portrait now, anyway.

Ed smiles at him from the canvas — something Oswald used to find comforting. Now it feels as though he's being taunted. But for all his talk, Oswald doesn't know if he'll actually be able to go through with it. To kill the man he loved. 

Oswald sniffles and wipes his teary eyes with the back of his hand, hearing footsteps in the hallway. Loud, mechanical footsteps. Fries, then.

He returns to the fire and his abandoned glass of wine, his cane tapping on the floorboards, echoing Victor's boots. Victor pauses in front of the portrait when he enters the room before turning to Oswald. 

"You miss him, huh?" 

Oswald turns his head, but he doesn't meet Victor's eyes. "What makes you think that?" he says, his voice thick. He clears his throat, hoping Victor won't notice. 

"The way you looked at him on the TV earlier. The way you were looking at the painting just now." 

"What do you care, anyway?" Oswald spits. "It's none of your business."

"It is if we're going to be working together." 

Oswald scoffs and takes a sip from his wine. Victor takes a seat beside Oswald on the couch and stares at nothing in particular, his expression unreadable. After a moment of silence, he says, "It hurts, losing someone you love," his voice quiet.

Oswald finally looks at Victor. His eyes — even icier than Oswald's own and still staring vacantly ahead — have something in them. Something sad. 

"My wife died," he says without Oswald having to ask for an elaboration, "so I guess I can sympathize." 

"Ed isn't dead," Oswald says. "Yet."

"I know," Victor says softly. "But he's changed, hasn't he?" 

Oswald inhales sharply in an attempt to smother the sob trying to escape his throat. "If you're trying to comfort me, that's not the way to go about it," he snaps, but the anger in his voice is forced. 

Victor reaches out his hand to place it over Oswald's. Even through the suit, Oswald can feel the chill of his skin and shivers. 

"We'll find Nygma," Victor promises. "You'll get your revenge." 

Oswald lets out a shaky sigh and feels all his tension go with it. He turns his hand and wraps his fingers around Victor's. 

"Thank you," he whispers, allowing himself — against his better judgement — to let his guard down. To be vulnerable. 

Victor smiles at him, and though Oswald can't quite return it, it's good to know he isn't alone anymore. Maybe he isn't as broken as he thought he was. Maybe these freaks — his new friends — can help Oswald pick up the pieces Ed left behind. Maybe he'll even love again. Someday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it :)  
> Leave a comment telling me what you thought! Kudos is also greatly appreciated ;)


End file.
